Naruto Video Game Rebirth
by Mike Uzumaki-Heartfilla
Summary: Naruto dies at the hands of Sasuke and gets a game over, Then he gets the chance to continue, in a new avatar only he has no control over his body as it was given to his self-proclaimed number one fan-boy. Slight AU. NaruSaku, SasuIno, and many more.


**Sage/Tailed Beast/Inner Naruto speaking**

Regular Speech

* * *

Naruto fell to the ground as a black chidori plunged through his chest screaming in agony. Sasuke didn't stop there carving him open with a kunai and pulling out his heart and replacing it with exploding tags. "I guess I'm a bastard after all," Sasuke yells as he charges at Sakura and Kakashi.

Suddenly Naruto feels a sucking sensation and he is rushed upward into the clouds. Naruto stares at the nothingness all around him and yells out "I thought I was dead!" Of course there is no answer. Suddenly scrolling white text begins to roll across the screen. Game Over! You lose.

Would you like to continue?

"Well of course I do now that I know what's going to happen I could definitely do a better job" he says and he hits the yes button. "This is a little strange but I've played video games before so we'll figure this out as we go." Four options are floating in the whiteness.

**New Game**

**Load Game**

**Extras**

**Options**

He hits the options button as he wonders what kinds of options there could be for his life. There are several greyed out options and only two selectable ones. He hits the Autosave button and sets it to once every year. And he sets his Start Time to Fourth Birthday. "No way am I living back through diapers and bottles." As he hits the back button to return to the previous menu he decides to start his new game and see what will happen. Naruto hits the New Game button and a chime rings.

Naruto found himself in a hall full of statues and Choose Your Character was engraved on the wall.

As Naruto looked around he saw 30 different statues in a circle around him. Most of them were greyed out and lifeless however 3 of the statues were in color and looked more alive. He decided to take a closer look at these first.

Standard Naruto

Strength: Medium

Chakra Control: Very Low

Chakra Capacity: Very High

Description: As the only son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato he was born on the day of the Kyuubi attack and was used as the vessel for the Kyubbi's sealing.

Worthless Naruto

Strength: Low

Chakra Control: Abysmal

Chakra Capacity: Normal

Description: This is probably the least suited human being to be a ninja that EVER lived. He manages to injure himself while walking down the street. Only recommended for expert players.

Controlled Naruto

Strength: Low

Chakra Control: Spectacular

Chakra Capacity: Average

Speed: Slightly Above Average

Description: The son of master medic-nin Kushina Uzumaki and Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Naruto has the potential to become a perfect medic ninja or genjutsu specialist. His spectacular chakra control give him the ability to excel in the medical and genjutsu field. Naruto becomes the vessel for the yin half of Kurama but thinks to Kushina's quick thinking, he has a Yin Seal that converts Kurama's chakra into regular chakra in the seal this leaves his Chakra Capacity at a average level but this also gives him his amazing chakra control.

**"Welcome, Mr. Uzumaki**." Greeted a voice.

"Who are you!" Naruto yelled

**"I am the Sage of the Six Paths**." Said the know reveled, sage

"What is it with a this game over, character selection, and all this crap!"

**"You see Naruto, you still have a enormous impact to make in this world and I can't have you died**." He told him

"So why do you have this different versions on me?" Naruto asked the sage

**"You might need a bit of a change to give you an upgrade but don't worry you won't be picking the new avatar**." He told him

"What! Why not!?" He yelled at the sage

**"My deal with the gods said this had to be like a video game, so we had to chose someone to take over you body**." He told him as calmly as possible.

"So what happens to me!?" Naruto yelled in fear

**"You will be his inner personality of sorts, it will be your job to mentor him and guide him though his journey."**

"Who will be replacing me?" He asked a little calmer

The sage waved his hand as a 14-15 year old African-American teen with brown eyes and black hair appeared.

**"Meet, Michael Johnson. He is you self-proclaimed, number one fan boy."** The sage introduced as Michael ran up to Naruto a shook his hand.

"It's a honor to meet you sir! I all ways wanted to meet you although at first I thought you were a fictional character but this is amazing!

Naruto smiled proudly from the compliment. "Well, you won't be so bad to guide."

**"I'm glad you two get along but Michael can you chose the avatar you will inhabit."**

"Of course, sir." Michael replied respectfully as he looked over the three avatars. "I pick Controlled Naruto."

**"Would you please explain your reasoning?"** The sage asked

"Well like you said, I read the history report of Worthless and Controlled Naruto. Worthless was out immediately but Controlled is top in his class because of his team-work scores and his spectacular chakra control give him the ability to excel in the medical and genjutsu field. He even posses a dormant, Yin Seal that will differently come in handy because I'm cut off from Kuruma's chakra. Plus I all ways like medical ninja and looked up the Tsunade greatly."

**"Good now let me establish the rules of the game. Naruto you will not be able to communicate with Kuruma until Michael gain control over him. You will be able to save your game so if you die, you will restart from that point forward. You are strictly forbidden from telling any one about this or you will get a permeant game over. Am I clear?"**

"Yes, sir." Naruto and Michael replied

"Good luck to you both." The sage then rose his staff as both of them disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and I want to hear your thought. I've read many different Video Game Naruto story's and wanted to create my own but with my own spin which was, Naruto not having any control over his own body.**


End file.
